A Star is Born (Heroes)/Script
Part 1: New Year's Extravagance Before Battle * Itsuki: Is this a new kind of Idolasphere? Something feels strange about it... Careful, everyone. * Tsubasa: ...But if we focus on song, it'll be so easy! With Kiria's supreme voice, we could sweep the WORLD off its feet! * Eleonora: No, no. We should focus on a strong narrative! With my acting, even the Hollywood types will be jealous. * Itsuki: ...What's going on? Did you two hear what I said over your— Is this an argument? You two never argue... * Mamori: We have to make a new intro video to bring new talent in for Fortuna. That's what they're arguing about. * Itsuki: Oh, right. I remember hearing about that now. Just a short video, isn't it? * Mamori: Yep! But Ms. Maiko said that if WE make all the production decisions, it might turn out even better... * Itsuki: Hm. Seems Ms. Maiko is asking a little too much, as usual... So, the two of you disagree because Tsubasa wants to focus on music and Ellie wants to focus on story? * Kiria: Professional performers often have strong opinions... Some disagreement may be unavoidable. * Eleonora: ...Oh, I know! What if we split up and take on the Mirages of this strange Idolasphere. Everyone keep track of how many you defeat, and whoever gets the most gets to be the director! * Tsubasa: A competition? All right, but there's no way Caeda and I are going to lose! Here I go! See ya! * Eleonora: Hey, no fair! You jumped the gun! TSUBASAAAAA! * Itsuki: And they're off without a second thought... I should follow Tsubasa. Kiria, can I leave Ellie to you? * Kiria: No problem. (Scene transition) * Itsuki: I said it before but, there's something strange about this Idolasphere... Hey, Tsubasa—wait up! * Tsubasa: I'm going to be the director...and then I'll have Kiria put on an amazing performance for me... As the director, I'll have her sing whatever I want... All my favorites! Hee hee... Ah ha ha haaa! * Itsuki: Hm... Seems like she's already on a mission. Might be too late to change her mind. I'll have to just focus on protecting her for the time being... After Battle * Tsubasa: Huh? ...Itsuki? Wh-where...is Kiria? She was just here, modeling a new fashion swimsuit for me... * Itsuki: Seems like you're back to your usual self, Tsubasa. Now, let's get out of here while we're clear. Part 2: Shrine Playtime Before Battle * Eleonora: Aha—my prey! I must sacrifice you on my way to producing an awesome video worthy of Hollywood screens! * Kiria: Ellie—wait! Look around you! * Eleonora: And we'll obviously need someone to play the fashionable young woman who wears only the cutest clothes... * Kiria: ...What was that? * Eleonora: Oh, Kiria! You'll be perfect for the part. And you'll get to wear this cute, frilly dress, and— * Kiria: All right. Point me toward the enemy Mirages. We're going to win this! * Mamori: ...This is getting silly. After Battle * Eleonora: Gah! And after I worked so hard to set the stage for a performance worthy of the big screen... * Kiria: Ugh... But my cute, frilly dress... * Mamori: Retreat already, you two! Part 3: Meeting Our Heroes Before Battle * Itsuki: Hmm... Is it possible this isn't an Idolasphere but an entirely new and different world? Everyone, listen up! I realized something I need to tell y— * Eleonora: Tsubasa! Grr... I should've expected nothing less from you... Of course you just HAD to keep up with me... * Tsubasa: You're doing great, Ellie! But...I'm not gonna lose to anyone today! * Itsuki: It's no use! They're too wrapped up in their competition to listen to me... I guess we have no choice, then. * Mamori: *sigh* After Battle * Eleonora: Ugh... You're a strong one! But I'm not done yet... * Mamori: ...That's enough. PLEASE STOP it already! * Tsubasa: H-huh? What is it, Mamori? * Mamori: What is going on? You go to another world and just start making trouble for all the people there? For what?! Calm down! Let's think about this... We should be supporting each other. That's what friends do... Isn't it?! * Kiria: Y-you're right, Mamori... We got so fired up, we lost sight of what's really important. * Eleonora: Yeah, I'm sorry... It's all my fault... * Tsubasa: No, no. I played a part as well... Sorry for causing you all trouble... * Itsuki: ...I've been thinking about it, and if we want to have both music and a story, why not do a music video? Ellie can play the lead role in the story, and the song can feature a duet between Kiria and Tsubasa! * Eleonora: Interesting idea! I won't have as many lines, but...it'll give me a chance to show off my screen presence... * Tsubasa: And I'd get a duet with Kiria? Oooh! I hadn't thought of that! * Eleonora: If it's decided, let's get to work! Itsuki, since you had the idea, you can be the director! * Itsuki: I-I'm the director? I didn't ask for all that responsibility, Ellie! * Mamori: Hey, uh...sorry I yelled at everyone! I didn't want to be mean... I just want us all to get along. But now we are! * Kiria: ...I wonder if I still get to wear that cute, frilly dress... Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts